Tina Carter
|Girlfriend = Fiona Mackintosh (?-2014) Sonia Fowler (2015-) |Daughters = Zsa Zsa Carter |Father = Stan Carter |Mother = Sylvie Smith |Sisters = Shirley Carter |Aunts = Babe Smith |Nephews = Mick Carter Dean Wicks Jimbo Wicks |Nieces = Carly Wicks |Other relatives = Lee Carter Nancy Carter Johnny Carter Roya Masood Ollie Carter|Husband = Mark Reynolds Andy}} Tina’s the kind of woman who can drink you under the table whilst making you cry with laughter with her back catalogue of dirty jokes. She is a loud, vivacious big kid who will do anything for a laugh. About Tina *Tina has a daughter called Zsa Zsa *Tina was born on the 6th May 1974 *Tina goes out with Tosh Storylines When Zsa Zsa Carter arrives at Albert Square in E20 it is mentioned that Tina has went of to Benidorm with her toyboy Miguel and left her with her stepfather Andy. She shoplifts from Denise Fox, and Shirley gets Tina to return the goods and leave the shop, so Denise offers Shirley her old job at the shop back. However, when Tina later reveals to Denise that she is Shirley 's sister, Shirley loses the job. Phil agrees to let Tina stay at his house with Shirley,until Phil tells her to leave because she is "gobby". Shirley and Tina then move in with Billy Mitchell Tina decides she wants her brother Mick back in her life so takes Shirley to his mother-in-law's pub where they find his wife Linda Carter. Tina steals money from the pub, but decides to return it the next day, however, Mick tells her to keep it. When Mick buys The Queen Victoria pub, Tina and Shirley move in with him, Linda and their son Johnny. After getting drunk at a New Year's Eve party, Tina has a one night stand with Billy . He tries to pursue a relationship with Tina but she admits that while she is fond of him, she is still a lesbian and only had sex with him because she was drunk. More about Tina Tina recently took the newly-outed Johnny to a gay club. ﻿She also became an unexpected ally for Cindy Jnr , when she overhears her talking to TJ about her pregnancy. Cindy begs her not to tell Ian and that she plans to have an abortion. ﻿Also, after a bumpy start, Tina steps up to help Carol in the café. There is never a dull moment when Tina is around. She lives life for the moment and doesn’t take anything too seriously! She is brash and naughty - her unpredictable nature and fondness for practical jokes is a dangerous combination, often landing her in hot water. However, it’s not all practical jokes with Miss Carter; she has a deeper side. She is loyal, a great listener and wears her heart on her sleeve. She is forever a child in an adult’s body and has never really grown up. Truth is, she doesn’t much want to! Tina is a lesbian, and doesn’t care who knows it. She loves strong women and the drama of being in a relationship, often sabotaging a good thing when she sees it. She also gets a big kick out of flirting with men – often leading to more than just flirting! Tina has tried relationships with men in the past but they have always ended in disaster because of her attraction to women. She always intended to have a good relationship with Zsa Zsa. She was loving and caring but unfortunately never mature enough. Growing tired of mothering her own mother, Zsa Zsa moved out and the two now do little more than exchanging cards at Christmas. Tina pretends that she’s fine with this arrangement but deep down she yearns to have a better relationship with her daughter. However, there’s no point crying over spilt milk; what’s done is done… Tina has a close bond with her brother Mick . They’ve been through a lot together - cemented by their very early years in care. However, it was always her sister Shirley that Tina would turn to in crisis. She owes Shirley an awful lot and would do anything for her – even standing up to Phil Mitchell if need be! Tina knows Shirley inside out and enjoys nothing more than pressing Shirley ’s buttons and then stepping back to watch the fireworks! Gallery Tina.jpg|Previous promotional photo Tosh+Tina Kiss.jpg|Tina & Tosh Category:Main Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mothers Category:1974 Births Category:2013 Arrivals Category:Carter Family